You Bring Out the Light In Me
by iwriteonlyforme
Summary: Don't you just hate Christmas fics that are posted AFTER Christmas? Well, here's one. Light gives L a present. Longer than I thought it would be. LxLight pairing. ***May or may not be a part two***
1. Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas." stated Light Yagami, staring expectantly at the said detective with a wrapped fist sized box balanced on his hand.

L gazed blankly at the wrapped box, then slowly back at Light- gauging whether this was a ploy of Kira. They stared at other for some time, waiting for one to look away first. It became a frequent thing they did while working on the case. There are few ways the genii could be entertained, and that just happened to be one. They would stare down one another until they blinked or Matsuda would do something horrendously stupid.

This time was no exception. L disguised his blink by plucking the gift from the teen's grasp with his thumb and index finger. "Thank you, Light-kun." he mumbled, owl eyes trained on the gift to hide his defeat. It was wrapped in red paper printed with 'Merry Christmas' in English and finished with a perfectly tied black bow.

 _It wouldn't be Light-kun's if it was immaculate._ L thought before practically tossing the present between he and Light on the desk they shared. Out of the corner of his eyes, L noticed Light twitch. Inside L smirked, reveling in how he can create such reactions out of his prime suspect. He then turned back to the monitor to work.

Everyone had been excused from the case the day before to spend time with their families. Although Christmas wasn't as celebrated in Japan, L felt it would do everyone some good to visit the people they loved. With the case leading to only dead ends, it would be pointless to work on nothing through a holiday. Of course, Light wasn't able to leave as the chain bound them together until L claimed he was innocent. Accordingly, Mr. Yagami had argued with L until the detective had started to ignore him in favor of work. Eventually the chief refined himself and promised to bring Light a present (after begrudgingly asking L's permission).

Strangely, through this whole exchange, Light-kun had remained silent. If he had been acting as the perfect child (as he usually was), he would have protested until he was also being ignored. Yet, he was resilient. This could be explained be a multitude of solutions, yet the act in itself just does not add up. Did he not want to spend time with his poster-worthy family? DId Light-kun deem working on the case more important? Was there a secret that L did not yet know? Unlikely. Nevertheless, there were one too many undistinguished variables that made the character of Light Yagami so alluring.

L licked his chapped lips while his thumb rested on his mouth. He wanted sweets but Watari had also been given the day off. A man of his age should get a well-deserved break every once in a while.

L snuck a glance at Light-kun to see his honey eyes trained on the monitor in front of him. At first glance, the average person would believe the amber haired teen was working diligently with his posture poised and eyes moving rapidly. L had learned to look past the facade easily and had seen that every so often, Light-kun's eyes would quickly shift to the present before going back to the computer.

L shifted in his odd position as he pondered. This could mean one of two things. One- that Light-kun was planning to humiliate L with a sick joke (Kira percentage raised by 0.5% for the probability), or two- the gift had sentimental properties. L's thoughts swayed heavily towards the former, but he was not the best detective in the world for ruling out the 'not likely' possibilities.

This made L's cogitation turn towards the gift. What object would cause such a visible reaction out of Light-kun? Why would he give L a present at all? It wasn't a secret that L was wealthy as he indulged in expensive sweets almost every given moment, so what would be the point?

A thought struck L and, if Light-kun had not been there, he would have made a quite undignified noise. Instead, all he did was blink owlishly and openly stare at the present. In Japan, Christmas is represented by sharing happiness and joy. It's only common for family members or couples to exchange gifts and is even considered a day of romance. L tasted blood from his thumb; he does that when thinking very deeply.

L's gaze on the present intensified, making him resemble a scary panda. Yes, a scary panda. _Black and red,_ L mused. _signature colors of Light-kun._

"Are you going to open it or not?" said teen's voice asked, breaking L's thoughts. The detective glanced at Light-kun before the situation reached his wandering mind. He would get solutions faster if he just opened the thing.

Without answering, L plucked the gift up and sat it on his knees. He discreetly wiped the blood off of his thumb before carefully starting to open it with his index finger and thumb. This caused Light much annoyance. "Just open the damn box already!"

This cause L to stop entirely, knowing how it would effect the young teen. As expected, Light-kun's left eye twitch and the chain between them jingled as he grabbed the partially opened gift and tore the paper off. _Added 5%_ L noted, watching Light-kun with amusement.

Said teen's eyes were cast down almost sheepishly as what looked like a jewelry box was placed in L's lap. Extremely curious, L opened the black box to reveal a necklace. Not a dainty necklace with charms scattered all over it (which is something Misa-Misa would probably wear). No, it was a silver 'L' pendant in the gothic font he used with a black cable of some sort.

The insomniac looked at Light. Not like a detective, not like L, he just gazed at the handsome teen as if they were high school friends that-

 _Wait. Did I just call him handsome?_ he thought. Logic rushed to explain.

 _Only because it's a common fact. Many females and males ogled at him at school everyday, so don't think into it._

Not quite reassured, onyx eyes once again looked at Light (when did it become Light?) for once unsure what to make of this. Light was looking at him expectantly, silently asking if he would put the necklace on.

Now, considering L is the top three greatest detectives in the world, there were many reasons as to why he couldn't wear it. One- it would compromise his name so Kira could kill him ( _7%_ ) two-

 _You're just making up excuses._ An evil part of his brain snickered, as if it knew something that he didn't.

Nevertheless, L did appreciate it's design; the simplicity and elegance went along with L's taste nicely. Against his better judgment, L slid the necklace out of the box and attempted to pull it over his head (much to Light's horror).

"What-? You're going to break it! L, just let me do it!" Light grabbed the piece of jewelry before it was lost in L's raven's nest called hair. L froze as Light leaned towards him until he felt the teen's breath on his lips. He felt the heat the teen radiated as he leaned on L's pulled up legs. The detective stared at parted pink lips as Light focused on the task at hand. L was not one for... physical touch, but he was surprised when he realized this closeness _excited_ him. It sent adrenaline pumping in his veins, making him want to close the distance between them and watch Light's eyes widen in shock before getting lost in bliss. Capturing those lush lips with his own and ensuing an intimate dance of lovers, not detective and suspect. Then-

L deflated as he heard the necklace click into place around his neck. He suspected Light took longer than usual on purpose, but his mind was on many other pressing things for that to have any relevance.

"There." Light whispered, pulling back almost reluctantly from L.

"Thank you, Light-kun." He seemed disappointed by the honorific, but smiled anyway before turning to the monitor.

 _This could be it. No more conversation and everything turns back to normal. This queer interaction could disappear from my mind like nothing ever happened._ L was still staring at his suspect, the number one Kira suspect, and knew that he didn't want it to end. L didn't know what he felt towards the teen, but he knew it wasn't an everyday feeling.

He fingered the pendant, weighing his options of obliterating his only friendship or having a relationship he never thought of having. Not exactly a win win situation. Nevertheless, L felt his willpower build up inside his lungs. He opened his mouth...

"Light." L whispered. That whisper had everything in the detective's heart spilled out for the teen to see. His anger, confusion, affection... it was all there and L was with a strange fluttering feeling when a certain amber haired teen landed in his arms.

Warms hands were wrapped around his torso and in his hair. In his surprise, L only had enough reaction time to put his legs down in a regular position so Light was basically sitting in his lap. It didn't take much longer for L to caress Light's silky hair with both hands, saving the feel of it to memory.

Still in the embrace, L rested his chin on the honey eyed boy's head- content to draw lazy 'L's on Light's back as he relished the feeling of hands in his hair and on his back. Faintly L noticed that Light's breathing had deepened considerably. A quick glance confirmed his suspicions; Light was asleep.

Now if this was a fairy tale, L would be able to whisk the teen up in his arms and walk to their room. However, Light was too heavy for L to carry up 4 flights of stairs. Instead, he settled for a nearby couch in the lounge. He pulled Light up into his arms, careful not to let the chain make too much noise) and half carried half dragged Light onto the couch. Again, had this been a fairy tale, there would be enough room for both of them to cuddle until sunrise. Unfortunately, L had to sit on the floor next to Light. Without any sweets.

For hours.

 _The things I have to go through for you, Yagami._ L uncharacteristically teased, gently dispatching the young Yagami onto the couch in a comfortable position. Taking his place beside Light, L took his hand. He lightly kissed the appendage before placing it back where it was. Only illuminated by the distant light of a nightlight (Mogi's afraid of the dark.), Light look sick and pale while still looking better than the average person.

Smiling slightly, he rested his back against the sofa and looked at the pendant. It gleamed softly in the distant light. L settled it against his chest once more.

Turning, he faced the teen. Taking great care not to disturb the chain, L kissed Light softly on his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Light."

 _I love you._


	2. A Little New Years Gift

_A little note from the author. I've decided to just leave this story the way it is. The way I ended it seemed like a good place to stop, and I already have several other ideas in mind for little one-shots like this. Sorry to anyone who wanted another part to this, but I would like to leave L and Light they way they are. Thanks for the many views and reviews would be amazing, so I can further my writing capabilities._

 _I certainly know that I will post a multi-chapter story on Fanfiction, but if you want to see more of my stories please go to my account on FictionPress called_ XxDottieGalaxyxX.

Here's this crack!fic:

* * *

"I triple dog dare you!" giggled Matsuda. His cheeks were blazing, and if his glazed look wasn't anything to go by, Light could obviously assume that the young detective was drunk. Light looked at L for some help, but the insomniac just nodded his head while his owl eyes were still trained on the computer. "I believe that's a great idea, Matsuda-san."

Now spurred on, said man pointed dramatically at Light (to Light's horror) and repeated his dare so everyone in the room could hear. "I triple dog dare you *hiccup* to sit in L's lap!" By the end of his sentence, Mastuda had broken into a laughing fit while the rest of the task force joined in- even Light's father. The teen felt betrayed and humiliated as it seemed everyone was laughing at him. He buried his head in his hands with his cheeks burning. One thing about Light Yagami hates, is when you laugh at him.

It was only at Light's lowest point, did L speak up once more. "Light-kun, you can't ignore a triple dog dare."

Picking his head up, Light glared at the detective. How could he just let everything go by calmly like this was an everyday event?! An idea came to mind, and Light looked at the now calm task force with false nonchalance. "I can't sit on his lap while he sits in that ridiculous position. Therefore, I can't actually do the dare."

"The triple dog dare!" Mastuda added, smiling obliviously. Light gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Yes, the _triple dog dare_."

"There is an obvious solution to this predicament, Light-kun." L muttered, setting his feet down on the carpet. "There. Now, would Light-kun like to finish the _triple dog dare_?" It didn't take an idiot to sense the mocking tone in his voice.

Light was seething as the task force began to cheer him on. He didn't know what was worse- sitting on L's lap, or watching his father cheer for him to do it. Red faced, Light stood and stiffly walked over to L. If the detective wasn't so good at hiding his emotions, there was no doubt in Light's mind that he would be grinning as obnoxiously as Matsuda.

Now a few inches from L, who was now looking up at him with his annoying onyx eyes, Light wanted to punch him in the face. He could start a fight, then stage it was because of his frayed nerves, and let the incident be forgotten. Good thinking, Yagami.

Just as Light was balling up his fist, he felt two hands push him on the back. Of course, that meant he landed _face first into L's lap._

He didn't know who was more shocked- L or him, if the way the insomniac froze was anything to go by. Light's cheek was resting on L's clavicle with one of his legs in between the greatest detective in the world's. Light wanted to die, he wanted to be swallowed by some unholy beast and be lost to the abyss within.

Whoa!" yelled Matsuda. Light tensed up, waiting for the taunts...

"There's a puppy in the lobby! You guys, let's go get it!" What? A... puppy?

The task force then decided to empty the room until it was just L and Light. The teen had never been more grateful in his entire existence. He put both hands on L's chest to push off of him. However, he felt two hands once again on his back preventing him to have even a shred of dignity.

"Light..." L muttered. It was too quiet to hear, but Light felt it vibrate in his throat. Blushing at the compromising position, Light refused to look up. "Yes?"

L's hand was pulling at the teen's chin, turning him to face the other. That was the last thing Light wanted to do, but he felt he couldn't really resist. As he met L's eyes, he saw a black pit. It was filled with so many things he couldn't recognize even if he were to sit for hours staring into his eyes. He glanced down at the older man's mouth as he had opened his mouth to speak.

" I'm pregnant with Ryuk's child." WHAT?! Light froze, a look of shock and confusion contorting his features.

A loud laughter was heard everywhere as the same hands Light had felt initially pushed him off of L and onto the floor.

***insert weird dream noise here***

Light woke up in cold sweat. He sat up immediately, looking around to see himself in his and L's shared room. Said man was staring at Light strangely. "Are you alright, Light-kun?" First, Light had to know if what he had seen was really a dream. "L, are you pregnant?"

Taken aback L looked like he was about to ring Watari. "Light-kun, are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"ARE. YOU. PREGNANT!" Light insisted, still shaken and confused by the dream. "No, Light. I'm not."

Satisfied, Light closed his eyes and went back to sleep instantly, much to L's confusion. Unbeknownst to him, Ryuk was standing behind his shoulder and cackling loudly. "I should mess with Light's dreams more often!" the shinigami said, taking a large bite out of an apple.

* * *

(A/N) I hope your last day of 2015 is lovely.


End file.
